In the past, televisions were primarily used to passively view broadcasted television shows that included moving images and sound. Over the past few decades, VCRs, DVD players, and DVRs enabled user's to passively view pre-recorded video segments. Even more recently, smart televisions and other devices including displays have enabled users to view streaming video segments and download video segments for viewing on demand. Additionally, televisions, as well as other types of displays, have been connected to video game consoles and/or other computing systems to provide users with a more interactive experiences, which have typically involved playing video games. When not being used to play video games, many video game consoles and/or other computing systems are capable of displaying video segments, and are often used in place of DVD players or DVRs. However, when video game consoles and/or other computing systems are used to view video segments, the viewing of the video segments is still typically a completely passive experience for the users. More specifically, there is typically no opportunity for a user viewing a video segment to interact with the video segment.